


Nocturne

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-24
Updated: 2002-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que les fans de Rogue veuillent me pardonner, J'étais d'humeur dogue contre la Trelawney. J'espère que mes mots ne sont prophétique et qu'au futur Son lot sera moins tragique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

Nocturne

Une soirée sans lune au bord du lac gelé  
Le professeur de runes allait se promener.  
Dans la brume soudain passe à toute allure,  
Sombre dans le lointain, la noire figure.

Un élève si tard? La silhouette est trop  
Grande mais qui ce soir donc serait assez sot  
Pour aller en forêt sans lumière et tout seul  
Sans un ami tout près, pour l'attendre à son seuil?

Un être sans espoir ou une âme isolée  
Ou de la magie noire un adepte caché.  
Ce pourrait devenir dangereux aux abords  
Mieux vaudrait avertir Professeur Dumbledore.

Il était au courant et s'occupait de tout  
Se voulait rassurant, inquiet malgré tout.  
Sybille avait été, indice d'un malheur,  
Bien trop gaie au banquet de Noel. Quel leurre!

Aussi le lendemain, quand le corps fut trouvé,  
Au tout petit matin, au bord de la forêt  
Certains furent surpris devant le mangemort  
Pourtant parmi ceux-ci n'était pas Dumbldore.


End file.
